The present invention relates generally to a quick detachable mounting system and more specifically to a detachable scope mount assembly for rifles, pistols and other firearms.
Telescopic or scope sights are a widely used optional accessory for firearms, particularly rifles, and facilitate the accurate aiming of such firearms. As the range and accuracy of firearms such as rifles and pistols has increased, the popularity of telescopic sights has also increased.
Such scope sights generally contain cross hairs mounted internally therein which are associated with an external means for adjusting the cross hairs to zero the scope sights in the assembled position for range, wind, drift, and weight charge of the bullet.
Important considerations in providing a scope sight mount are the simplicity and security of the mount. The ease with which a scope sight may be mounted or dismounted is desirable since the sight can be separately stored from the firearm. It is also desirable to have a mounting system so that different sights may be interchanged with the mount or different sights with dedicated mounts may be interchanged upon the firearm.
It is critical that a scope sight be securely mounted to a firearm. The line of sight of a securely mounted scope sight may be adjusted once for the particular rifle and need not be adjusted again. Less stable mounting devices would cause mis-aiming or would require continuous adjustment as the firearm is carried and fired.
It is also important for a scope mount sight to have a relatively low profile, so that the line of sight of the scope sight is as close as possible to the firing axis of the firearm, increasing the accuracy of the sighting mechanism.
Scope mountings have been sought for years that are readily detachable and remained zeroed after detaching and re-attaching.